An Old Familiar Song
by AnnyJ
Summary: Despite the title, not a song fic. Just a story of a girl, the boy who loves her and an available room. First fic, please be kind. Guest reviews that spoil it are not welcome- if you don't want to play nice, then sign in like a brave person.


With one last knowing head to toe look from the woman who had shown them in, they were finally left alone in the room. Almost immediately after the door clicked shut behind her, they had both dissolved into helpless laughter.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't think she's changed a bit, do you?" asked Amanda when she finally stopped.

"Nope, not even a little bit. And I'm not sure this room has either."

Amanda turned around, taking in the furnishings and nodded. "Well, it's not the same room, of course, but you're right, nothing changes much in these parts, I guess."

"You certainly haven't – you're as beautiful now as they day I married you."

She blushed as she met his eyes, twinkling at her in that way that had always made her feel warm and loved. "Do you remember our first night here? Behaving like crazy newlyweds but trying to keep quiet because of the thin walls?"

"I sure do. It was so exciting to finally be out from under your mother's eagle eyes." He walked forward and took her hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss with a wink. "And as I recall, we failed pretty miserably at being quiet."

To his delight, Amanda's blush deepened even further, and he felt the familiar tightening of his body as he imagined what that blush on her face was doing to the rest of her body. He stepped forward and took her in his arms, nibbling that spot under her ear that he knew from long experience made her simply _crazy_. "But I'm sure we could be better at it now after all our practice."

"Sweetheart," she giggled. "We can't – not now. Have you forgotten we're in the middle of an international incident? We could be interrupted at any moment."

"I think we have a little while before anything happens," he grinned against her cheek – - she could feel the faint scruff of the start of his five o'clock shadow pull against her cheek as he did. "Come on honey, we're alone at last and it's been so loooooong, Manda," he added in a playful whine.

"And whose fault is that, Mr. International Travelling Playboy?" she teased back, even as she let her hands begin to roam under his bomber jacket.

"You know I hated being away for so long." His hands were sliding up and down her sides now and she turned her head to press her lips against his.

"Well, you're home now," she said and he couldn't deny the suggestive undertone she had in those few words.

"I sure am."

His hands slid under her sweater - - _Always with the sweaters_ , he grinned to himself- - and moved to cup her small perfect breasts, his thumbs' already bringing her nipples to a ripe hardness he could feel through her brassiere.

Her breath hitched as her mind raced ahead to think of all the things she knew from years of marriage that he was capable of rousing her body to, even with the short time they were likely to have before Agency life came between them again.

Taking that breathy moan as the last piece of encouragement he needed, he moved to rapidly undo her blouse so that he could push her brassiere aside and suckle at one pert breast than the other.

"Yes, sweetheart, yes," she gasped as his tongue flicked the nipple tip sending electric shocks through her core and straight to her sex. She raced to push off his jacket and undo his shirt buttons so that she could mirror his actions, feeling the familiar thrill of power as he shuddered at the way her nails scraped down his belly until they reached his belt. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the rubicon and began to undo knowing that if they were interrupted now, there'd be no explaining their way out of it.

Her belt and slacks were being undone with equal fervor and there was a simultaneous groan of pure desire and satisfaction as their hands slipped against the throbbing flesh contained within at the same time.

"Oh god, Manda, you're so wet for me," he moaned as he began to finger her firmly.

"It's been so long," she gasped, bucking against his probing digits as she grasped him firmly and began to run her hand along his cock. "It feels so good but please, sweetheart, harder please."

Instead he pushed her toward the bed and once she'd sat down, dropped to his knees and pulled her against his face, his tongue picking up where his fingers had left off. "You taste so good," he groaned against her throbbing clit.

Amanda leaned back on one arm and let her fingers tangle in his hair as she firmly guided him to where she felt the most pressing need. Part of her brain, the agent part, took notice of the increasing grey hair among the brown scrunched between her fingers and took note of the passage of time but mostly her body responded just as it always had to him, welcoming, hot and aroused to the point of breathlessness. "So good, so good, so good" she chanted encouragement as she felt the oncoming climax.

He knew her body so well that he could feel it in the way her clit swelled under his tongue and the way her fingers in his hair tightened almost painfully and redoubled his efforts, letting his teeth scrape her lightly until she whined and he began to taste the flow of that sweet citrus flow of orgasm that was uniquely Amanda's. He let his eyes drift up, taking in the sight of her, head thrown back in ecstasy as her hips still bucked against him and she panted his name.

He kept licking and teasing her until her trembling had almost stopped and she'd fallen back completely on the bed. Knowing the chances of interruption were increasing with every passing minute, he shoved his khakis down to his ankles and kicked them off, then lay down on top of her, pressing his aching cock against her soaking pussy, pausing until she opened her eyes and nodded.

"Sweetheart, please. I need you."

He slid into her, harder than he meant to but unable to control himself once the heat began to envelop him. "God Manda, you're so tight."

She whimpered and shifted and he realized that with her own pants around her ankles, she was helpless to move. A powerful shock of desire went through him and he grabbed her wrists, pressing them back against the bed as he began to thrust slowly in and out. "You need me? Tell me how much."

Her eyes opened, black with desire as she looked up at him, seeing the same raw sexuality in his gaze as she felt. "I need you to fill me. I need you to fuck me. I need you to make me come."

He lowered his head and gently took a rockhard nipple in his mouth, teasing it with a flicking tongue as he ground against her, then slowly closing his teeth around it until she whimpered with pain and he knew it would leave a mark. "God yes," she moaned and he tried not to laugh. No one would ever believe that this prim and proper housewife enjoyed rough sex so much - - it was a secret he liked knowing.

He let her go, looking at satisfaction at the red mark he'd left and the bruising that was already appearing and tightened his grip on her wrists. She was putting up a token struggle, knowing he enjoyed the chase as much as she enjoyed the punishment. He shifted to get his cock to the angle he knew she liked best and began pumping against her g-spot with increasing speed. "Tell me how bad you want this. Tell me how much you've missed me."

"So much," she gasped, trying to arch against his body. "It's been too long since you've been in me like this. I need this, I need you."

He could feel her body tightening around his as she moved towards orgasm and forced himself to stop moving and grinned down at her. "So you only want me for my body?"

Amanda struggled under his greater strength, almost crying with frustration at the edging. "No! Yes! Oh god, sweetheart please, we don't have much time," she begged. "And I'm so close, so close."

He began to move again, slowly as she gave gasping sobs of frustration as again he let her come close but not quite to orgasm again. "Say please," he laughed into her ear.

"Please, please, please, please…" she chanted, then stiffened as her orgasm swept over her. The way her pussy tightened around him, throbbing and pulling him in sent him over the edge into his own climax and his pumps got more erratic until he finally pushed his way in as far as he could and filled her with hot jets of seed.

They lay there panting together for a few minutes, both exhausted by the fulfillment that had been missing for too long due to their separation, but finally Amanda wriggled out from under him and carefully shuffled into the tiny ensuite to clean herself off. Walking back out, she tossed him a wet cloth, and gave off that deep husky laugh that could – and did – still rouse him to instant attention.

"Better clean up. We wouldn't your reputation as an international man of mystery to be shattered by being found with no trousers on."

He had to laugh at how practical she was, even with her blouse still wide open and her hair billowing around her face with indisputable bed head. "Can't have that, can we?" he answered, leaning forward to kiss her.

Amanda pulled him to deepen the kiss, then pushed him away with a groan and began to straighten her clothing as he did the same.

They had barely had time to put everything to rights and sit back down on the bed when a knock came on the door.

"Company! Or would you two rather be alone?"

Amanda schooled her face to let nothing away to the inquisitive woman and looked past her to the familiar agent waiting behind her. "No, please, come in, Mr Stetson."

Lee walked in behind the boarding house owner and looked carefully from Amanda to Joe and back again. She could tell from the carefully blank look on his face that he had a pretty good idea what had been going on while he was gone and to her satisfaction, he looked… jealous.

 _Good - serves him right._

"So what have you found out?" she asked with a fake bright smile.


End file.
